Maelstrom Ball Adventures
by D-nasty
Summary: After giving him life to save his world, Naruto was rewarded by Kami turning him into a powerful race of warriors, trained him, and give him a new life to live on Earth. Where he meet friends, lovers, and a new home. However he realizes that his new life will come with challenges and enemies like his old life. But he's not worried, cause he was born to fight. So bring it on!


Chapter 1 Living Good

We come to a planet known as Earth where there is just about anything on it.

Advance technology.

Large nature.

Equally large wildlife.

As always there's humans.

But there are also humanoid animals.

Truly a wonderful place to live.

Right now we come towards a city leading us to a very large yellow dome shaped building with the word "CAPSULE CORP." on it. Inside the building in a bedroom was a king sized bed holding four people in it cuddling that were currently watching tv.

The first person was a tall lightly tan skinned man having spiky black hair that went to his shoulders along with bangs framing his face with blue eyes three whisker marks on his cheeks and a lean muscular build for power and speed wearing only wearing a white shirt and black shorts with a brown monkey tail coming out of his tailbone and a gold ring on his right ring finger lying on his back.

The second person was a light skinned woman having long black hair that reached her upper back with matching black eyes and a curvaceous and slender figure with DD-cup breasts wearing a blue bra and panties and a gold ring on her right ring finger lying on the man's chest.

The third person was a light skinned woman having bob style turquoise hair with blue eyes and a voluptuous figure with DD-cup breasts wearing a red bra and thong and a gold ring on her right ring finger lying on the man's right side.

The fourth person was a light skinned woman having long curly lime green hair that reached her back with blue-green eyes and a athletic but feminine figure with DD-cup breasts wearing a yellow bra and panties and a gold ring on her right ring finger lying on the man's left side.

These people were Naruto Uzumaki and his wives, Chi-Chi Uzumaki, Bulma Uzumaki, and Launch Uzumaki.

Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Launch snuggled further into their husband letting out content sighs while Naruto smiled lovingly at them.

He could still remember how he came to Earth.

It was the final battle of the war and everything seemed bleak and hopeless as it looked like their enemies were going to win.

But not if Naruto had anything to say about.

With history of his known unpredictability, Naruto made a move to end this war.

He sacrificed himself.

Using the full power of his own, Kurama, and from the other Biju Naruto wrapped his enemies in his unbreakable Uzumaki chains he inherited from his mother while absorbing their powers and turned himself into a ticking time-bomb.

Telling his loved ones that he loved them and live on Naruto and his enemies were consumed into a large explosion of energy destroying everything that came in contact.

The Shinobi symbolized it as the end of the war, and the fall of the Elemental Nations greatest hero.

When Naruto came into the afterlife he meet with Kami herself who told him how proud she was of him for stopping the war and saving his world. So she decided to award him by telling him that he could live again, but in another dimension on a planet called Earth. But before that Kami did something else for Naruto by de-aging him to a kid and turning him into a proud alien race called a Saiyan and decided to train him in the ways of ki and better control of his chakra to be stronger for his new home and also teach him about his new race.

Years went by and Naruto was a young teenager ready to teleported to Earth. Giving him the knowledge of how everything worked and how the world was Kami sended him to his new home after heartfelt goodbyes.

From there Naruto lived off in the woods enjoying the nature and the wonders his new home had to offer til he was founded by a old man named Gohan who decided to take him in and treated him like his own grandson.

And for awhile life was good.

Until something unexpected fell into their lives.

Literally. It was a teenage Bulma who fell on them running away from a dinosaur. After getting everything situated Bulma told Naruto and Gohan she was on a personal quest to find the magical items called Dragon Balls that when brought together can grant the person any wish they wanted. And her wish was to find the perfect boyfriend.

When Naruto and Gohan heard that they both told the girl bluntly how stupid that was.

After some arguing Gohan suggested Bulma could have the Dragon Ball they had if she took Naruto with her to explore the world. When Naruto asked why Gohan told him it could be a good adventure for him.

And so Naruto and Bulma setted off to find the Dragon Balls.

The adventure itself was an experience to remember.

There were side quests, confrontations, battles, wars against crime bosses and organization. All for looking for the Dragon Balls.

Along the rode Naruto meet other people as well.

Having meet Gohan's friend Master Roshi who taught him his skills and other things and was where he found a best friend and rival in Krillin, someone who wanted to train with Master Roshi to grow strong. With the help of Naruto and Master Roshi it was no problem.

He meet Yamcha and Tien two talented martial artist who were his enemies but became his friends and rivals while teaching them a thing or two.

There were other people he meet, like the Oolong, Chiaotzu, Puar, Yajirobe, Korin, Kami(Earth's version, not the divine ruler he knows and trained with), Mr. Popo, and many others.

Where there was friends there was also enemies, like the Red Ribbon Army, King Piccolo, his children, and his son Piccolo Jr. but he goes by just Piccolo.

But then there were the people that became his lovers.

First was Chi-Chi. He met Chi-Chi when he saved her from becoming dino food and she was smitten instantly and the same could be said for him. Since that encounter they were always seen hanging out, talking laughing, friendly sparring, or Naruto would take her out on flights on Nimbus or himself and Chi-Chi always loved either one. It wasn't before long they started to date and realized their love for one another was really strong they just knew they would get married in the future.

Second was Bulma. After hanging out with Naruto and becoming his best friend she realized her dream of wishing for the perfect boyfriend really was stupid. But it wasn't forgotten as somewhere along the lines Bulma came to the shocking truth that she was in love with Naruto as he was everything she could want. The problem was though that he was with Chi-Chi who was her best friend and she couldn't hurt her. So it came a surprise when Naruto said he loved her too, and even more surprising when Chi-Chi said she could join in on what she and Naruto had. Needless to say Bulma was hooked and not letting go for a long time.

And then third was Launch. Naruto had gotten along with the dual personality women, becoming strong friends with both her good side and bad side. Helping her clean up Master Roshi's house and take her shopping her hanging out or fighting criminals and stealing from people(The bad kind). Somewhere along the way Naruto also fell in love with both Launch's and they too fell in love with him. So it was shocking when Chi-Chi and Bulma said she could join in on the suppose harem, it was even more shocking when Naruto collected the Dragon Balls and wished for Launch's two personalities to become one so he could have the best of both worlds. It was led for her hair from blue to blonde to becoming lime green as a fusion of the two, as well as her eyes. Launch had the sweet personality of her good side, but knew when to bust out the take no shit personality of her bad side, and she had Naruto to thank for becoming whole.

Naruto also felt close enough to tell them about his past life and how he came to this world.

But all they did was love him even more for it.

So then came the wedding between four people and everyone just saw the love they had. And when it was time for the honeymoon...

Let's just say Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Launch experience the most hot, passionate, incredibly satisfying sex they ever experienced, felt, and weren't planning on giving it up anytime soon.

Especially when Naruto busted out his shadow clones.

It was decided that they would all live in Capsule Corporation with Bulma and her parents.

Years have passed and life was still going good for Naruto.

"Oh, I could just lay here forever." Chi-Chi cooed.

"Tell me about it. I'm so comfortable." Bulma sighed.

"Of course we'd be. Given we have our big pillow." Launch giggled.

"You won't hear any complaints from me ladies." Naruto chuckled.

"That's good." Chi-Chi laughed.

"Tou-chan! Kaa-chan!" Came three voices as the door opened and three figures came walking in.

The first figure was a light skinned 5 year old boy having black spiky hair with matching black eyes wearing a red shirt and blue sweatpants with a brown monkey tail coming out of his tailbone.

The second figure was a light skinned 5 year old girl having turquoise hair that reached her shoulders with blue eyes wearing a purple shirt and white shorts with a brown monkey tail coming out of her tailbone.

The third figure was a light skinned 1 year old girl having lime green hair and blue eyes wearing a yellow nightshirt with a brown monkey tail coming out of her tailbone.

These were the children of the Uzumaki family.

The first born, son of Naruto and Chi-Chi, Gohan Uzumaki.

The second born, daughter of Naruto and Bulma, Bulla Uzumaki.

And the third born, daughter of Naruto and Launch, Mashiro Uzumaki.

"Hey you little boogers." Naruto smiled as the children climbed in the bed and hugged their own mothers.

"What are you doing up, Gohan?" Chi-Chi asked her son.

"We got a little hungry and wanted to see if you guys were up." Gohan smiled.

"I told him we should wait and not interupt our parents cuddling time. But you know how Gohan and Mashiro get when they're hungry." Bulla said.

"Yeah, hungry!" Mashiro laughed.

"Well what do you expect? They take after their father." Bulma giggled.

"True. Naruto's stomach is like a bottomless pit or a black hole." Launch laughed.

"Hehe, Saiyans eat a lot of food. I don't know what to tell you." Naruto chuckled sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"I still worry about the children for when the full moon comes out." Chi-Chi said.

"Yeah, fearing we would have to deal with the children turning into giant apes every full moon." Launch said.

"I still can't believe Kami left that important factor out. I think she did that for laughs." Naruto pouted.

"Still sore about when you turned into a ape that one time?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah. Good thing I had enough sense to take myself to a unpopulated area til I was back to normal." Naruto said.

"Yeah, but it was funny when Krillin joked about removing your own tail." Launch laughed.

"Which I object to. I like having my tail, though it might be cause of the Saiyan genes I have in me. But going all ape does remind me of the times I went berserk using Kurama's chakra." Naruto muttered.

"**Those were good times seeing you act like a wild animal.**" A male voice chuckled making the family turn to see a big dog sized red orange fox with scarlet red eyes that had slits in them and long nine tails.

This was Kurama, the Kyuubi aka Nine Tailed Fox, bestest friend and partner to Naruto as well as to the entire family.

See when it was decided that Naruto was going to be sent to Earth, Kurama decided to come along with cause he felt Naruto would get into all kinds of trouble without him. And when he did Kurama wanted to be there to see it.

Naruto didn't really have any objections cause he felt he couldn't go to a new world without his best friend.

Thanks to Kami working around the seal, she made it to where Kurama could leave it whenever he chose to.

"Only you enjoyed those times, fuzzball." Naruto deadpanned.

"**True.**" Kurama snorted.

"I hope we didn't wake you Kurama." Chi-Chi said.

"**Nah, I was up for awhile and watching tv with you guys.**" Kurama said.

"Uncle Kura-kun!" Mashiro shouted leaping away from her mother and snuggled against Kurama.

"**Morning, Mashiro.**" Kurama chuckled before looking at Naruto. "**I swear she got that endless amount of energy from you, kit.**"

"That just proves she is my daughter." Naruto snickered.

"Hey guys. Is Kurama in there with you?" A female voice said knocking on the door.

"**I'm in here honey. Come on in.**" Kurama said.

"I still can't believe your with her." Launch said.

"Yeah. When we said for you to get a woman of your own we weren't expecting her." Bulma agreed.

"**I know, but what can I say.**" Kurama smiled lovingly as a woman came in the room. "**She completes me.**"

"As you complete me, sweetie." The woman said. She was peach skinned having long purple hair which is tied in a ponytail as a short bang was over her right eye with matching purple eyes a beauty mark underneath her left eye and a curvaceous figure with D-cup breasts wearing a green robe with a pink bra and panties under it.

This woman was Ranfan, Kurama's wife.

While Naruto loved having Kurama around he felt like he should find happiness in someone too. So after talking and alot of convincing from him, Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Launch it was decided that Kurama would go out and find someone to love.

So it was a surprise that after being gone for months that he came back with Ranfan as his girlfriend.

They meet when Kurama was exploring the world in his human form and he came across Ranfan as she was being kidnapped from a crime gang who planned to turn her into a sex slave. Not standing for that Kurama jumped in and killed all the scuzzballs saving Ranfan. Feeling grateful for the save Ranfan decided to take Kurama out on a date. From there they have been seeing a lot of each other to the point they said they loved each other. Heck Kurama even came clean and showed her his true form feeling she deserved better than him.

Ranfan's only response...

Was that she loved him even more. And it didn't matter if he was human or a fox. She fell in love with the male that was sweet to her and took no shit from anybody. Plus in helped that she loved to cuddle with him both in human or fox form. Down the line the two eventually got married and were allowed to live with Naruto and his family.

As Ranfan came close to her husband Kurama glowed red before shifting in his human form. His human form was lightly tan skin having long vibrant red orange hair with his eyes still the same along with a small goatee and a slim muscular figure wearing only a red robe with blue boxers under it.(Human form looks like Cross Marian from D Gray-Man)

"Aww, no more fluffy." Mashiro whinned.

"**You'll get your fluffy another time squirt.**" Kurama said picking up Mashiro and tossing her back to Launch getting a squeal of laughter from her.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Ranfan asked leaning against Kurama.

"How about we go to that fair across from clothing store?" Launch suggested.

"I don't see why not." Naruto shrugged.

"Yeah, it's as good as any idea." Bulma said.

Suddenly Gohan, Bulla, and Mashiro's stomachs growled in hunger making them blush in embarassment.

"How about we all eat some breakfast first." Chi-Chi giggled.

Everyone got up and proceeded to get dressed for the day. When that was done Chi-Chi, Launch, and Ranfan began making breakfast as everyone else were setting up the table.

Naruto went to the cabinets to get cups for everyone before making it back to the table. He was currently wearing a red sleeveless martial arts gi with a black short sleeved undershirt, a black sash over his waist, black sweat wristbands, and black combat boots.

Bulma and Kurama were setting the kids down at the large family table so they can eat when the food is ready.

Bulma was wearing a dark blue heavy-duty long-sleeved unzipped midriff jacket with a red tube top under it, long dark blue heavy-duty tight-fitting pants of which are cut out on either side of her legs, and red boots.

Kurama was wearing a green ninja style shirt with purple and gold trimming, gold and black wristbands, black pants, and purple and green boots.

Gohan was wearing a green long sleeved shirt, brown pants, and blue boots.

Bulla was wearing a red shirt, blue shorts, and black shoes.

Mashiro was wearing a white sleeveless shirt, black skirt, and red sandals.

Chi-Chi, Launch, and Ranfan were at the large stove still in the process of making food.

Chi-Chi had her hair in a low ponytail held by a red hair tie and was wearing a reddish-pink Chinese dress with a yellow trim, it also has pink heart buttons that are connected to each other by yellow strips and underneath her dress are light blue shorts that stopped at her thighs with a white belt with small yellow buttons, white fingerless gloves, large white socks, and light brown boots with tan laces.

Launch had her trademark red ribbon in her hair and was wearing a sleeveless white tank top that stopped under ber breasts showing off her stomach, a black mini-skirt with a belt and suspenders red fingerless gloves, black socks, and red boots.

Ranfan was wearing a gray catsuit with white fur around the collar of it showing the top half of her breasts and black boots that also had white fur at the end of them.

After awhile once breakfast was made the family began eating while talking about all the fun they were going to have at the fair.

* * *

**Later in the Morning**

The family made it to the fair where they saw it was massive. Filled with rides, games, food stalls, performers, all the works.

"Wow! It's even bigger than I heard!" Gohan shouted in excitement.

"They really went to town on this." Launch said.

"Did they do this for the money or to give people a really fun time?" Ranfan asked.

"It could be a little of both." Bulma laughed.

"I feel this will be a fun day for everyone." Chi-Chi grinned.

**"Well what are we waiting for? Let's have some fun!"** Kurama smiled.

"Uzumaki family, forward!" Naruto said with gusto.

"Yeah!" Everyone else cheered.

And with that the family went into the fair to have their fun.

It started out with Naruto driving in the bumper cars with Bulla, to shooting targets with bb-guns with Gohan, playing around in the petting zoo with Mashiro, riding a roller coaster with Launch, a gambling game with Bulma, watching a performace with Chi-Chi, and going on a spinning ride with Kurama.

But the fun didn't stop there.

They played laser tag, watched a wild auto show, enjoyed a little puppet show for the kids, played arcade video games, danced on the dance floor, bounced in a bounce house, and ate the delicious food.

Right now Naruto and Kurama were on a bench watching the wives and kids playing games as the kids wanted to earn prizes.

"It's amazing ain't it." Naruto smiled.

**"Yeah."** Kurama grinned.

"I never thought I would find happiness like this after ending the war and coming to the afterlife."

**"Only to be given a second chance by Kami and us coming to another dimension."**

"And then we find ourselves in crazy ass adventures while searching for the Dragon Balls."

**"Getting new family, friends, enemies, toys, the whole nine shabang."**

"And now look at us. Life is strange."

**"Got that right, kit."**

Naruto and Kurama leaned back and looked at the sky in silence.

**"Hey, kit?"** Kurama said.

"Yeah, Kurama?" Naruto said looking at him.

**"Thanks."** Kurama said.

"For what?" Naruto asked.

**"For everything. To being my first ever friend, to freeing my brothers and sisters, to letting me come to Earth with you."**

"Kurama..."

**"I mean I use to hate humanity with every fiber of my being. For all the selfishness, hatred, and greed they had in them and I saw them as insects needing to be squashed. But you showed me everyone and everything acts for a reason. That I should'nt give my anger to an entire race all because of a few bad choices by some people."**

"I can't take all the credit. You've shown me some things too. Like how to see some people for what they really are. That the world isn't all black and white. Forgiveness is only deserved to people who want it and strive to earn it. Hell you even taught me to use my brain more and act wiser in my battles."

**"I guess we learned something from each other, huh?"**

"That's an understatement."

**"But it was because of you I was able to find new life here and enjoyment out of it."**

"Like how you're married to Ranfan?"

**"Exactly. I never thought I would get married or find someone who gets me. And I never would've gotten it if it haven't been for you."**

"I just wanted you to be happy, Kurama."

**"And I am. Thanks to you being there and looking out for me."** Kurama said looking at Naruto smiling.

"You've been looking out for me my whole life. I was returning the sentiment. Cause you're my partner, my best friend, but most of all you're my brother." Naruto smiling right back.

**"Mine too."** Kurama said.

Naruto and Kurama chuckled softly as they bumped fists.

"Oh for pete's sake." Bulma teased as the others came up to them startling Naruto and Kurama.

"Just admit you love each other." Launch smirked.

"They can't. They're too mocho and proud to admit it." Ranfan grinned.

"But we can see how much one loves the other." Chi-Chi giggled.

"Yeah! It's okay to show love to your brother, Tou-chan." Gohan smiled.

"It's nothing to be embarassed about." Bulla smiled.

"Tou-chan and Uncle Kura-kun are being silly!" Mashiro laughed.

"W-Well I thought we just did." Naruto said turning his head blushing.

**"Y-Yeah. And we don't need to say we love each other."** Kurama huffed turning his head blushing as well.

"Sounds like your guys are tsunderes." Bulma grinned.

"WE ARE NOT TSUNDERES!" Naruto and Kurama shouted.

That got the others laughing at them making Naruto and Kurama huff.

* * *

**That Night**

After having their fun at the fair the family made their way home with Naruto carrying Bulla and Mashiro with Gohan hanging on his shoulders towards their shared room as Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Launch followed him in while Kurama and Ranfan stayed in the doorway and layed each one of them into the beds.

"We had great fun with you today, Tou-chan, Kaa-chans." Bulla muttered.

"It was super fun." Mashiro yawned.

"We'll be able more fun like that more often, right?" Gohan asked.

"Of course we will, honey." Chi-Chi smiled.

"We're glad you all had fun." Launch grinned.

"It was fun hanging with our little angels, too." Bulma giggled.

"You all get some sleep. You've had a busy day." Naruto smiled.

"Night night." Gohan, Bulla, and Mashiro said as they went to sleep as Naruto and their mothers kissed them goodnight and left the room.

"Little sweethearts, the lot of them." Ranfan cooed.

**"I can tell all of them are going to be something great like their parents."** Kurama smirked crossing his arms.

"Thanks, Kurama." Launch said.

"We'll just want the best for our children." Bulma said.

"Though with having Naruto as a father, that's guaranteed." Chi-Chi giggled.

"I just want to make sure my kids live a better life than I did growing up." Naruto chuckled rubbing the back of his head.

**"And they will. With me and Ranfan helping out too."** Kurama said.

"That's right." Ranfan nodded.

"Well I suppose we should head for bed." Naruto said.

"Oh! Don't forget, next week we're all going to visit Master Roshi, Grandpa Gohan, and Krillin." Bulma said.

**"Oh yeah. It has been a long time since we've seen them."** Kurama muttered.

"It would be nice to see Krillin again after so long." Launch said.

"But I can go without seeing that perverted old man, Roshi for awhile." Chi-Chi huffed.

"Preach it, sister." Ranfan nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. I can't wait to show Grandpa Gohan his great-grandson and great-granddaughters." Naruto said.

With that the husbands went to their own respective rooms with their wives and turned in for the night.

* * *

**And that's the first chapter of my story. As you can see I replaced Goku with Naruto, so there is no Goku. Meaning Bardock only had a vision of Frieza betraying the Saiyans but saw Naruto battling him avenging the race for them.**

**I decided to skip the whole Dragon Ball thing and simply told about everything Naruto has been through since being given a new life on Earth.**

**And as you can see I had Naruto marry Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Launch.**

**Now I have no problem with Goku I loved him as a kid growing up and still loving him even now. Even when he was married to Chi-Chi I loved him and her both. I love the pairing, but there are rarely any pairing with Naruto ending up with Chi-Chi. In total their is only like 4 stories, so I decided to branch out and make one of my own.**

**Now this Chi-Chi will be different than from canon. Yes she'll still want Gohan to get an education, but she won't be as overbearing and will actually encourage Gohan to take up fighting like Naruto cause she'll see it as a way for them to bond but will also see it as him getting stronger to protect himself and those he loves and hold dear.**

**With Bulma, she had always been my favorite pairing with Naruto in these stories. Now while I don't mind her being married to Vegeta and even though he has mellowed out since his early days and proved to be a loving father and husband(Only when he wants to show it), I feel Bulma could've done better than him. Or simply married Goku along with Chi-Chi. Now that would've been something to see. So I put her with someone that will show her love all the time and not take her for granted.**

**As for Launch I don't think there is a single story where she is paired up with Naruto. Like EVER. I mean she is hot as they come. Both sides of her, good and bad. So I was like, "What is both personalities became one?" She could be sweet to her friends and family, but will unleash a fury on foes or anyone that crosses her. So here she is paired up with Konoha's unpredictable knucklehead and with an energetic child of her own.**

**Now as you have noticed I decided to have Kurama marry Ranfan. Now while Ranfan is hot and I was originally going to pair her up with Naruto as well I decided to give her to Kurama at the last second. With everything that Kurama has been through in life he deserves to be with someone too. I don't have problems with a female Kurama being paired up with Naruto as that works for me too. Just saying give the furball a lover too. Like Matatabi, another Kyuubi that's female, or even a human lover that he turns into a demon like him.**

**Another thing is that Kurama is a giant tease with the stories I read and can be a pervert trying to get Naruto to sleep with hot woman. That got me to thinking on his human form trying to figure who would be the perfect, respectful, powerful, with a pervert side but not on the level of Jiraiya man to take for Kurama's human form. And then it hit me. Cross Marian from D Gray-Man. He fits it perfectly. At least for my point of view.**

**Now to the children. Gohan will look exactly like he did as a kid growing up in canon but with Naruto's sense of justice and without the long hair and the crying. Bulla I decided to make Naruto and Bulma's first child before Trunks and she will be a fighter like her dad protecting those she cared about and will have Bulma's super intelligence. Mashiro as you probably guess she's from Bleach and the daughter of Naruto and Launch. I tried to find the right character that could be the two's offspring, and I came up with Mashiro. She has Naruto's hyperactivity but will dish out a can of whoopass like she does in Bleach that she will get from Launch. Plus her hair is the perfect shade of green that I gave Launch as her personalities combined so why not make Mashiro her daughter.**

**Now for the harem it's this: Chi-Chi, Bulma, Launch, Android 18, Zangya, Android 21, Towa, Chronoa(Supreme Kai of Time), Caulifla, Kale, Caway, Sorrel, and Hop.**

**Now I will pair Vegeta with someone else but I won't reveal til later. However I will tell you the other two pairings I have in mind.**

**Krillin and Maron**

**Piccolo and Canary(Redheaded Harpie Lady)**

**Anyway that's all I have for now. See ya next time.**


End file.
